1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having an improved structure for applying a high voltage to a lamp unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus receives a video signal of a predetermined display mode from a video signal source such as a computer or a television broadcasting system. The video signal is then displayed as a picture. Display apparatuses have gradually developed from a cathode ray tube (CRT). Currently there is a growing trend toward flat panel displays. Flat panel displays generally use a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or a plasma display panel (PDP).
In particular, a general display apparatus employing the LCD panel is lightweight, thin, and consumes less power. Therefore, the LCD panel has been widely used in capacities such as office automation equipment and audio/video devices. The display apparatus employing the LCD panel cannot emit light by itself. A separate light source, such as a backlight unit, is required. Thus, the LCD panel displays a picture using light emitted from the backlight unit. Examples of light sources for backlight units are a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an extra electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), and a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL).
To supply high voltages to these lamp units, the conventional display apparatus employs a transformer in an inverter to boost up voltage and supplies the high voltage to the lamp unit through a long electric wire. However, in the conventional display apparatus, while the boosted high voltage is supplied through the long electric wire, current leakage may occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved display apparatus which minimizes current leakage.